


Dipping, a Oumeno FanFic [WIP]

by negativeclay



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negativeclay/pseuds/negativeclay
Summary: It's pretty simple, Kokichi and Himiko dipped Rantaro and Shuichi at their date [Also a horrible attempt a comedy]
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Dipping, a Oumeno FanFic [WIP]

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a Work In Progress so I accept constructive criticism! Also sorry it's short, I'll make it a bit more longer next time.

[I hid a little reference in here, wanna try to find it ?]

“So tell me Rantaro, why do I have to third wheel with you and your boyfriend?”  
To be honest, Kokichi didn't know why he was there. Rantaro just asked if could come along and Kokichi just went along with it.

“Shuichi said he wasn’t comfortable around me yet due to his previous boyfriend and asked if there could be other people who could be present.” 

“Wow, what a sore loser! Your boyfriend can’t even trust you! I suggest you break up!”  
Kokichi was being sarcastic with the last part. 

“Kokichi stop being so rude, Shuichi’s ex was very controlling of him.” 

“Okay, okay sorry...”  
Kokichi said very bluntly. 

“Oh yeah, Shuichi mentioned that he was bringing his friend Himiko along, the girl from high school I’m sure you remember her, you pulled a trick on her one time.”  
Rantaro was trying to change the topic. 

“Oh, the self-proclaimed mage bitch? Yeah, I remember her, we barely talked but whenever we did she showed me some pretty cool things, I’m glad won’t just have to sit in silence as you mooch up your boyfriend! I’ll have someone to talk shit about Kaito with! She said she didn’t hate Kaito but I could tell she did deep down.”  
Kokichi smirked at that last part. 

“What is it with you and Kaito? Did he kill your cat or something?” 

“No, he’s just very annoying and stupid, and that pisses me off.”  
“Sheesh, anyways Shu just told me that they’re already here so you don’t have to wait any longer.” 

Kokichi sighed in relief.

“So your Shuichi he’s your new boyfriend? He looks like a hippie who’s obsessed with nature” 

“I don’t even know how to respond to that, do- do I really look like a hippie?”  
Rantaro started questioning his appearance. 

“Calm down you fucking avocado, your boyfriend looks like a wanna-be emo boy if that helps at all. Also, a hippie and an emo dude make a good pairing!”

“THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT BETTER KOKICHI!” 

"I'm sure it does! Weirdos in love is a match made by the God of Love Eros himself!"

"Oh you're into witchcraft too?" Himiko asked excitedly

"Well duh! My lil' sis practices it! I join in sometimes too."

"Hey Ami? While they're talking, wanna get started on why we came here in the first place?" Shuichi asked.

"Oh yeah! I forgot while I was thinking 'bout my appearance." Rantaro giggled a bit, Shuichi found it cute.

The date went on as a date usually would, except in the middle of eating,

"Pst! Himiko!" Kokichi whispered

"Eh? Whats up?" Himiko was confused since the whole date Kokichi had been loud.

"Wanna sneak off to my house? I can introduce you to my sis!"  
"Why not? I only came here for the food anyways." 

"Then let's get the hell out of here!"

To Be Continued Hopefully soon🤞


End file.
